


The worst moment of his life

by SeeASweetSmile



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, Canon Divergence, F/M, Self-Sacrifice, Torture, pidgance, plance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeASweetSmile/pseuds/SeeASweetSmile
Summary: Spoilers S7. Ezor and Zethrid were going to torture Pidge. And Lance couldn’t do anything to stop that. He could only watch the horrible scene unfold before his powerlessness.





	The worst moment of his life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys !  
> I already posted this story on my tumblr (seeasweetsmile) and now, I'll post it (and my others english story) on AO3 ! Hope you'll enjoy it !  
> Don't hesitate to leave a comment, it's always appreciate ;)  
> Disclaimer : The characters are not mine.

Lance was still on the ground when he tried to protect Pidge and that Ezor had thrown him on the ground. He could tell them to stop, but they didn’t listen to him. While the red-skinned alien intimidated the other prisoners into silence by threatening them with a pistol, Zethrid’s ferocious grip was lashing the green paladin against one of the walls of the cell.  
  
“We ask you once again the question : Where. Is. Lotor ?” The alien articulated, with her imposing physique.  
  
"We just told you !” Pidge claimed. "He died in the dimension of quintessence !”  
  
“Liar !” She retorted, slamming the paladin’s plastron against the wall behind her again.  
  
Pidge squeaks. Zethrid sighed in annoyance and watched the brown-haired silently. She tried to keep a calm and courageous looks despite the apprehension that glowed in her amber eyes behind her glasses. Her glasses… Without a word, she raised her free hand to grab the ugly round mount and pull it away from Pidge’s face.  
  
"No ! Not my glasses !” She protested immediately, panicked.  
  
"Don’t do that !” Lance shouted, in a hurried voice.  
  
He knew how much she was care about her glasses. More than a part of her, it had become an object with a significant and sentimental value, no way we destroy her precious pair …! 

The Galra commander glanced at Lance behind her shoulder, glanced at the mount she was holding in the palm of her hand, and finally at Pidge, before viciously grinning and closing her grip on the glasses, thus breaking the poor object.  
  
"No !!” The green paladin shouted, as if someone had just pulled out one of her organ.  
  
Tears instinctively rose to her eyes at the sight of the pieces of glasses falling on the floor in a clanging sound, followed by the thin, snapping frame on the floor in a sound that rang out between the walls of the prison.  
  
"Ha, humans…! Always to take affection for such frivolous objects… It’s pathetic.” Zethrid observed, exasperated.  
  
The big alien turned her attention to her prey, already thinking about what other harm she could do to her.  
  
"Now that there is no barrier between your eyes and mine, I can see how frightened you are. But that’s understandable, you’re still a kid.”  
  
“I’m not a kid, I’m a paladin of Voltron !” She replied proudly, tightening her grip on her executioner’s arm. 

"And yet, you are in this situation.” Replied the Galra. "The Princess Allura made a very bad choice by selecting her paladins. But whatever. Now that I pay more attention to you, I notice that you have a pretty face instead.”  
  
“Hey Zethrid,” the red-faced alien called lightly. “I’m sure she would be so much prettier with a scar or two on her face. Don’t you agree ?”  
  
Pidge’s eyes, like those of Lance and the others in the room, widened in horror.  
  
“Nice idea.” Approved the big alien, revealing her teeth in a sharp-toothed smile. 

Then, Zethrid left her free hand to one of her pockets on the side and pulled out a small knife, almost like a kunai, a japanese weapon that Lance remembered having seen in a ninja anime.  
  
"If you touch at her face…!” He hissed between his teeth, full of rage.  
  
"Well what ? Are you still foolishly charging us like a cannonball ?” Ezor questioned with a cheeky face. "With your hands imprisoned, I don’t know if you will be able to do much things, mister-nice-heart.”  
  
Lance contracted his jaw and narrowed his eyes as he felt a stake sink into his heart at the hurtful words of his interlocutor. Shit, he had never felt so helpless in his life… ! 

Pidge, on her side, seeing the blade of the knife approaching her, didn’t let herself go and try to move with all her strength by shaking her head, her feet, as well as striking the muscular arm of the robust galra in order to make her let go.  
  
“Stop gesticulating ! I’m just going to slash your cheek and your forehead very slightly to get a trickle of blood, nothing really bad !” Zethrid falsely reassured, whose unhealthy pleasure contracted the features of her own face and revealed again a sharp dentition.  
  
Lance couldn’t bear to see his friend suffer, he squatted. He plunged his head inside his elbows, while his still-locked wrists rested against his skull and his fingers gripped his hair tightly. But even with the pain of his hairy coat and his ears against his elbows to ease Pidge’s cries, it didn’t work.  
  
"I beg you… Stop it…” he moaned in a small, desperate and painful voice. 

“You can ask us a hundred times, our decision is made.” Ezor replied.  
  
"Hey !” Zethrid called, without leaving Pidge’s bloody, twisted face. "Now that I think about it, it seems to me she’s the brain of Voltron, right ? The one who can penetrate into the Galra bases by hacking our systems and sending a lots of viruses ?”  
  
“Uh, yes I think, why are you asking ?” Wanted to know her teammate, intrigued.  
  
"The other paladins will end up with a disabled on the arms if we hurts her the places where are her strength. Like her fingers or her head for example, you see ?”  
  
“Oh, I understood !” Exclaimed the red-skinned alien like an excited girl. "But the real question is, what do we start with : fingers or head ?”  
  
“Mmhh…” Zethrid buzzed as she thought. “We can start by cutting off the tendons of the fingers, so that she will no longer be able to use her typing speed, and after we hit her head hard enough to have a concussion, how do it sounds ?”  
  
"I say that it’s sounds tasty.” Ezor agreed.

It was too much for the cuban to listen to the Galras plan the bloody torture of his friend as if they planned to do their evening meal. He straightened up, straight as a stake, his shoulders back, and clenched his fists, not caring about the slight contractions he was receiving because of the magic handcuffs.  
  
"Hey, awfuls ! I’m ready to kneel and put my head against the ground to release Pidge.” He said firmly, ignoring his team’s protests ringing in the room.  
  
Ezor hummed while patting her chin with her fingers, pretending to consider his proposal. After several tics, she accepted his deal.  
  
"All right. I have always dreamed of having a paladin of Voltron prostate at my feets.” 

Serious look on his face, Lance held up her sparkled smug gaze, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He gave up his pride by kneeling and bending his back, wrists against his stomach, to finally rest his forehead against the cold and smooth floor of the prison.  
  
The tics flowed one by one, where only a silence of lead floated in the air. He swallowed, squeezing his eyelids tightly to the point where it hurt, and began to plead their cause for the umpteenth time.  
  
"About Lotor, we are sincere, we have faced him in the dimension of the quintessence, but he went crazy because of all this pure energy and he couldn’t come out in time. So I’m beg you, let her go…” He whispered more gently.  
  
Neither of the two Galras answered him, and he glanced sideways to see if the other one-eyed heap was loosening the green paladin, but when he met Zethrid’s violet gaze, she smiled slyly. 

Before he knew what was happening, Lance briefly glimpsed a quick movement and felt a kick on his shoulder and armpit. The power of the blow made him roll and he collapsed on his back, his armor slamming against the ground. But when he tried to straighten up, Ezor’s foot landed hard on his stomach and nailed him to the ground.

Then, she laughed at him loudly, her pistol resting quietly on her shoulder while her arm was bent.

“Ahahah ! I can believe it, did you really think we were going to keep our word ? You are so desperate to save your dear friend that your brain doesn’t even think properly !”

Lance moaned as she sadistically sank her foot against his belly. He instinctively put his hands to tighten Ezor’s ankle in the hope that her weight was lessened. He grunted as he gritted his teeth and stared at the satisfied look in the blue eyes of the red-skinned alien.  
  
“What a beautiful expression you have there ~ It’s nice to see !” Ezor sang.

The cuban choked on the pain in his stomach. He gasped with difficulty when his executioner released the pressure. He swallowed and looked into her eyes again, sweat sticking some of his locks of hair.  
  
"Please… If you have to torture someone to blood, take me in her place…” He said, as another wave of indignation rose in the group of others prisoners.  
  
“Ooh ?” Ezor said, squinting. "Your proposal is really tempting, sir knight, but we prefer to take care of your little darling first. However, if you like this so badly, it is with pleasure that I can granted what your want, that way, you will suffer at the same time as her.”

And then she leaned her weight on her foot one more time to make him suffer.

Over his own groans, Lance could still hear Pidge’s screams against his temples. He curses himself for being unable to protect her. If only he could summon his bayard, he might have a chance to deliver Pidge -as well as everyone else. But his wrists were still securely shackled. He closed his eyes hard as the torment gnawed him from the inside.

_Crap, crap, crap !! Why does this happen to us ? To Pidge ? She is younger than me, she doesn’t deserve to experience that ! Someone give me the strength to protect her…! That’s all I want ! I just want to save her ! Please !_

“I beg you…!” He articulated painfully.

And then, as if the heavens had heard his wish, little magic particles appeared around his fingers. He released his hold on Ezor’s ankle and, in a white glow that made him squint briefly, he found himself immediately and curiously with his bayard transformed into a sword in his hands, as in one of his exercises in the training room of the castle.

Not thinking about why and how, he jumped at the chance : he sharply slashed Ezor’s leg, who groaned in pain as she jumped up to distance herself from the cuban, who quickly got up too.

At the sound of her partner’s scream of pain, Zethrid stopped all movement on Pidge and glanced over her shoulder to see her crouch, one knee to the ground, while her hands squeezed her deeply slashed leg, where blood was pouring down the floor of the cell at full speed.  
  
She tried to find the blue-armored paladin, the one who had been around Ezor all this time and was certainly the cause of her friend’s injury, but didn’t see him in her field of vision. It was only when she looked down at her that she noticed him, a fierce look on his face and a weapon stretched out horizontally. 

“What the -…”

Despite his wrists attached, he had been able to summon a sword -perhaps his own bayard ?- and had been able to free himself from Ezor’s grip. With her arm outstretched, Zethrid didn’t have time to let go Pidge to turn around and counter -or dodge the blow, as the blade of the sword of the brown cut her over a good part of her blank. She screamed, automatically dropped her prisoner who fell to the floor in a hard slam because of her armor, jumped away in a bound to stand beside Ezor, and carried a hand to her side that was bleeding profusely.  
  
Frowning, she raised her head and glared at the young man. The latter was standing in front of the green paladin, legs bent, slightly breathless but with a fiery glare, defying anyone who would dare to attack her again.  
  
“You little -…” Zethrid snarled, grunting.  
  
But suddenly, explosions were heard outside the cell and cut the talk to the imposing-looking alien.

A wave of relief flooded Lance’s entire body, and when Zethrid and Ezor left hurriedly but reluctantly, he thanked Coran -it was probably him, didn’t he ?- for finally making end of Pidge’s torture.

**Author's Note:**

> So… I had to hurt Pidge while Lance was watching, but I ended up hurting both of them instead (still not regret this, tho).  
> Also, bonus for Lance’s sword bayard, fuck yeah ! 8)


End file.
